


Condanna

by Vahly



Category: Black Magician Trilogy - Trudi Canavan
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Introspection, M/M, Spoilers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-21
Updated: 2008-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 18:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vahly/pseuds/Vahly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dannyl ha appena incontrato il consiglio. I suoi pensieri dopo la sentenza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Condanna

****

Condanna

 

Si prese la testa fra le mani.

Condannato per il solo reato di amare, di provare dei sentimenti.  
Per qualcosa che agli altri era concesso: era auspicabile che perdessero la testa per una bella donna. Già, per gli quelli a cui piacevano le ragazze andava bene. Per quelli che non erano _come lui_.

Perciò, la Corporazione non poteva permettere che la sua storia continuasse, ed era costretto a vederlo da lontano, senza neppure potergli parlare.  
Non era giusto, ma doveva accettarlo…  
Per non soffrire più, l'unica soluzione era lasciarsi tutto alle spalle.  
Sì, avrebbe fatto così. Avrebbe provato a dimenticarlo.


End file.
